


Nervous security

by AaviCharlie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaviCharlie/pseuds/AaviCharlie
Summary: Fareeha and Angela end up on the same midnight sauna go, and the security guard Amari has hard time trying to ask her pharmacist crush out.Oneshot AU Fluff





	Nervous security

It was hot in the room, hotter than Fareeha could have thought. Of course, a sauna was a sauna, but when the popular Angela Ziegler was there too, it was like breathing was a new skill that the Egyptian had to learn all over again.   
When Fareeha Amari had decided to give the new sauna a go, she had picked the midnight to be the perfect timing when nobody would definitely be in there. Of course, Angela must have thought the same thing on the same day. Fareeha looked strictly at her own knees and not at the naked blonde next to her. The awkward silence didn’t ease the fact that the dark haired woman had been waiting for a chance like that since the day she had met Angela. 

Angela was working at the 24/7 pharmacy and Fareeha was the security guard of the premises. The building included some high end restaurants, shops and whatnot, and had some sweet benefits for all of it’s workers. Sauna, gym, you name it. When Fareeha had taken the job she had been amazed of how well the pay was and even more amazed how luxurious the whole thing appeared to be. Of course, it wasn’t that easy to get the job but her mother had some connections. 

Fareeha had met Angela many times during her shifts. She was the manager of the pharmacy but still did the regular apothecary work too. The Egyptian had been mesmerized of the well spoken blonde, whose accent was memorable and soft, and whose blue eyes pierced her like the scene would be straight out of a romance chick flick. 

”Are you okay Fareeha, you seem nervous? Is this your first time in a sauna?” 

Angela’s voice reached Fareeha and pulled her harshly from her hazy memories of all the times they had spoken before. The Egyptian cursed her heart and smiled nervously at Angela, tugging at her towel. She had no idea if it was a thing to be in a sauna totally naked but she didn’t complain, neither did she have the courage to follow the example, even though the towel made her feel extremely uncomfortable in the heat. 

”I-I’m fine, sorry that I ignored you. This is my first time in a proper sauna at least...” 

Angela giggled wholeheartedly and then gave Fareeha a understanding nod. Then silence fell between then like a thick curtain. The shyer participant of the silence game noticed that Angela fiddled with her hair, as if she was nervous too. 

”The tow-” ”Did yo-” 

Angela and Fareeha stopped talking when they realized they had interrupted each others. Then they both laughed and tried again, this time Fareeha managing to get her words out properly. ”Did you have a late shift again?” She tilted her head and looked at Angela, trying to keep herself from running from the room.   
Angela nodded and groaned as if she was too tired to even think of work. ”I’m taking a break before going back there to solve all the disasters they have managed to come up with...” She sighed and lifted her other leg to the bench board, leaning against the knee and turning her head so that she could look at Fareeha.   
”The towel must be uncomfortable,” Angela purred and Fareeha could have sworn there was a tone of flirt with the words. The Egyptian made a confused sound and admitted that she was feeling the heat and having a towel around her torso didn’t help.   
”I don’t mind if you take it off, it’s just the two of us,” Angela giggled, making Fareeha extremely flustered in record time. Where she had been too scared to ask the blonde out for a date, Angela was very straight forward in her non-straightness, or at least that’s how Fareeha felt. Of course, she probably just read things wrong. After contemplating the towel long enough she decided to slowly put it aside. 

”Better?” Angela asked after a few moments of silence, this time combing her hair with her fingers and leaning against the wall. ”Better,” Fareeha chuckled and tried to figure out how to strike a good conversation that maybe could lead to her actually getting forward with her crush. She was a fierce security guard but Angela was so out of her reach. And probably taken. 

”Are you single?” It had to be the heat, Fareeha cursed herself. The heat made her blurt out things and ruin everything, she continued. Angela had lifted a brow in surprise but soon her expression melted into a teasing grin.   
”I’m very single right now,” Angela said and returned the question, making eye contact to ensure the maximum embarrassment of the Amari. ”I-I’m single. Very single, too,” Fareeha stuttered quickly, happy about the new information she just found out. 

”I haven’t seen you this week that much,” Angela let out her words softly, with slight dissatisfaction. ”I did some morning shifts and you weren’t at work when I checked,” Fareeha told the blonde, who lifted a brow teasingly. ”Oh, you looked for me?” Angela laughed and was about to ask more from her sauna partner when she noticed the Egyptian getting dizzy from the intensity of the heat. 

Fareeha breathed in the colder air and pressed the cold soda can against her burning skin. ”Sorry,” she mumbled dizzily but Angela shook her head quickly. ”No need to be sorry, I’m just glad that you didn’t pass out in there. It’s good to take breaks. We can drink a bit and then return.”   
If Fareeha ever had the least favorite place to try and flirt, it was now the sauna, most definitely. She groaned quietly and closed her eyes while trying to think of words and how to use them. She didn’t even notice the intense glances she got from Angela.   
”You have an awfully nasty bruise there,” Angela exclaimed suddenly as she leaned closer to look at the admirable abs Fareeha had, and the big bruise on the side. The Egyptian startled and opened her eyes, immediately getting flustered by the closeness of her and Angela.   
”A drunk guy kicked me in the stomach,” Fareeha explained nervously and touched the bruise briefly to remind herself it was still sore. Angela huffed and shook her head disapprovingly. ”Let’s see if I have anything in the pharmacy when we leave, okay?” The blonde straightened herself and smiled when Fareeha managed to get a nod out of herself. 

After the initial dizzyness went away, the two of them got back to the warm and toasty sauna, this time their drinks with them. Fareeha immediately noticed that they sat much closer to each other this time. If she wasn’t such an useless queer, she could have joked about it. Maybe even flirt. Thankfully Angela wasn’t like that.   
”So... why have you been looking at me, Fareeha?” Angela noticed that she accidentally said ’at’ and not ’for’, but before she could correct herself Fareeha blurted out her flustered defense. ”I couldn’t help it! You are... there, I mean, I’m... that’s...” The Egyptian buried her face to her hands and mumbled something incoherent, her cheeks burning up and heart trying to exit through her throat. How did Angela notice? She had been trying to be subtle with her admiration.   
”I actually used a wrong word there but I’m much more interested in this path now,” Angela giggled and tilted her head, this time clearly flirting with Fareeha, ”I didn’t know you found me that attractive?” The dark haired woman stared at the blonde, shocked that she accidentally outed herself like that. ”Y-you what?” She asked and Angela grinned, explaining what she had originally meant.   
Fareeha rubbed her face and cursed under her breath. Then she peeked at Angela and sighed. ”I’ve always found you attractive. Even since we met,” she mumbled and pressed the still cold metal can against her skin. ”That’s... why I’ve been wanting to see you so often.”

Angela enjoyed the heat, the steam that rose from the stove and the woman she was sitting with. She knew she was teasing Fareeha, circling around the topic and making the woman talk more about her feelings than she did. It was her nature. She liked helping others but she also was selfish in a way that she greatly enjoyed listening to Fareeha speak. Truth to be told, it was a pain that the sauna seemed to make the Egyptian more shy.   
”It’s a lot harder for me to find you,” Angela purred and took eye contact with Fareeha. ”I’m stuck in the pharmacy, running around and making sure things don’t blow up. If things weren’t like that I would probably seek you in my free time.”   
It took Fareeha couple of long, steamy moments, but then she registered Angela’s words. She lifted the can from her skin and turned towards the blonde. ”You... would have wanted to see me more?” Her voice was soft, a bit on edge since she was still not sure if this was all her sauna hallucinations. Angela chuckled and suddenly moved so that she was almost touching Fareeha... her pale skin was reddish from the warmth and sweat was making it glimmer. Angela studied Fareeha’s flustered face for a moment before she leaned on her other hand, brushing the dark hair with her other. 

”There is a nice restaurant here that is open the whole night...” 

Fareeha blinked. She bit her lower lip and tried to withstand the heat and the emotions inside. ”A... date?” She asked quietly and Angela nodded while smiling softly, so gently and wholeheartedly that it made Fareeha respond with a same fluffy expression. 

”I would love to,” Fareeha whispered tenderly, not really believing that it was really happening. She got a date. In a sauna. During the middle of the night. 

”C-can I ask you a question?” Fareeha asked as they were getting dressed. Angela was straightening her turtleneck shirt and glanced at the dark haired woman, making a small gesture with her head.   
”If you wanted to take me on a date, why didn’t you say anything until now?” Angela lifted a brow and the question and chuckled amusedly. ”I always thought that you were going to ask me that? With all the subtle gifts and conversation starters that were nudging towards that direction,” she admitted and laughed. Fareeha didn’t know what to say. She didn’t even know that Angela knew that she had been trying to ask her out for the longest time. 

”I shouldn’t have waited for this long,” Angela admitted as she took her white coat. Fareeha couldn’t agree more. ”I’m just glad that this went this well,” she mumbled and smiled at the blonde. Maybe she was the epitome of an useless queer but at least now she had a date with Angela of the Pharmercy.


End file.
